


The Real Me

by Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs/pseuds/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs
Summary: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR DO I OWN LOST BOYS!! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OTHER THAN ARIEL! THE PICTURES CAME FROM GOOGLE IMAGES. After realizing she isn't who she had believed she was, Ariel and her twin brother Draco decide to move to Santa Carla where they will end up finding their Mates.Also i have permission to upload some of @CheyanneBoone0 s storys. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Marko (Lost Boys)/Paul (Lost Boys)/harry potter, Michael emerson/star (Lost Boys)/draco malfoy
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Pitcures are at @CheyanneBoone0. If you want to find her she is at wattpad. Also i have permission to upload some of @CheyanneBoone0 s storys. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.

I sat there in stunned silence as I read over the inheritance results given to me by the Goblin's with my best friend Draco Malfoy sitting beside me in just as much disbelief. A hysterical laughter built up in my chest and fought its way out making me bite down hard on my lip until it bled as everything I thought I knew about myself turned out to be a lie. For the proof stared up at me with my own blood being used to get the results, it laid bare before my eyes.

**Inheritance Test Name: Ariel Narcissa Malfoy (Ivy Rose Potter)**

**Status: Pureblood**

**Parents: Lord Lucius Malfoy (Deceased),**

**Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (Deceased)**

**Lord James Fleamont Potter (Adopted Father) (Deceased),**

**Lady Lily Ivy Potter nee Evans (Adopted Mother) (Deceased)**

**Lord Sirius Orion Black (Adopted Father) (Deceased)**

**Godparents: Lady Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black (Deceased)**

**Severus Tobias Snape (Deceased)**

**Lord Sirius Orion Black (Deceased)**

**Heiress To: The Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy (Paternal)**

**The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Maternal and Blood Adopted Heiress)**

**The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Adopted Paternal)**

**The Ancient House of Peverell (Adopted Paternal)**

**The Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (Adopted Paternal)**

**The Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (Right of Conquest)**

**The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Lestrange (Blood Adopted Heiress)**

**Blocks: Magical Core Block 80% Blocked By Albus Dumbledore (Voided)**

**Family Magic 90% Blocked By Albus Dumbledore (Voided)**

**Blood Glamour Applied By Albus Dumbledore (Active)**

The results couldn't be denied, and I just wanted to know why this had been done to me. And how this could have been left to carry on for years, and just who knew the truth and who didn't. The tears gathered in my eyes and it took everything in me to force them back as my world crumbled out from underneath me.

"Your my older twin sister." Draco whispered softly with heartache. Having always felt like a part of him had been missing and even confronted his parents over it as a child, only to learn about his thought to be dead older twin sister. "Did the Potter's know? Of course they did, since they went through the Blood Adoptions and Naming Ritual to claim me as their child!" I continued with a snarl before running a hand through the dark curls that weren't really mine.

"First, before we continue with this and move on to what we want to do next, I would like to have my system flushed of all potions and have the Blood Glamour removed." I said icily as my magic filled the air with promise of blood making the Goblin shrink back before leading me to the ritual room to do as I had said. Hours later sore and exhausted, I was given my first look at my actual form and I was in awe of how stunning I looked. The darker tan skin came from the Blood Adoption from the Potter side, while the straighter hair I most likely got from Lily, and the Black Blood showed in my eyes and the shape of my nose and cheeks.

"Looking stunning sister." Draco commented easily since even before this we had seen each other as siblings, ironic that it had been the truth. The next few hours was spent going through and claiming all my Titles and Vaults and even reclaiming everything Dumbles had been stealing from me with a wicked smirk. "I have no wish to stay here after I sit for my NEWTS, can you give me a list of the homes I own the farthest from here?" I asked next after the Family Magic coiled around my Core from each Headship Ring I had claimed and let them merge into one Ring that showed the Malfoy Crest.

Gripclaw easily handed over a list of properties that Draco took from me to look over while I finished the last of the business between the Goblin and I. Neither of us wished to stay in a place that brought nothing but nightmares, that would always remind of us of what we had lost. "The manor in Santa Carla." Draco decided since it was the furthest away and was in the best condition of the lot listed. With a shrug and not caring where we decided to call home as long as it wasn't here, I along with Draco left to pack our things and meet in Grimmauld Place for the last time.

"Goodbye England." I snarked once Draco arrived and came to stand beside me as I gripped the Portkey Gripclaw had given to me. With a hook like feeling Draco and I was swept away and into the unknown of our new lives. Draco and I spent the next few days getting the house fixed up how we wanted it before deciding it was time to explore our new home. Luckily as Draco's secret best friend I had gotten him caught up with the times concerning Muggle's and even had him up to date on the education in the Muggle World.

The town of Santa Carla gave off a freeing vibe but had an undercurrent of danger that seemed to draw people further into the town, I wasn't disappointed by that fact in the slightest. I had always been drawn to the darker things in life, which was something I had to hide as the Light's Savior. "Hey, look a video store, let's check it out!" Draco exclaimed in excitement as he pulled me along causing me to let out a laugh at his antics that showed his age.

We had both lost and gave up so much for the Wizarding World, it was high time we took something for ourselves and be allowed to act our age without condemnation. It was as we explored the video store that I bumped into a hard chest that had the owner of said chest arms reaching out to catch me before I could fall on my ass making my eyes snap up to meet icy blue eyes that watched me in return even as my skin felt like it was on fire.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Ariel by the way." I rushed out as he finally removed his hands after he knew I was steady on my feet.

"That's alright Darling, I'm David." David said with a smirk as he combed a hand through his hair that my eyes tracked.

Oh boy what have I gotten myself into?


	2. Vampire's in Santa Carla

I didn't know why that even after he had removed his hands from my person, I could still feel them as they were still pressed against my skin. My magic had also begun to rush forward as if wanting to wrap around the male in front of me, it had the effect of leaving me breathless. "Ariel! You gotta check this out!" Draco called out with a grin as he moved back to my side.

The War had changed all of us, and caused us to be paranoid enough to always check for exits and to know exactly what is in front of us using a sensory type magic that Moody had taught me, that I had taught Draco in private at school. David looked less than happy that someone was interrupting our conversation making me slightly wary and confused. It was as I let a small piece of my magic out that I finally realized just what David was making my eyes widen at the same time as him, a well-known fact about Vampires, is their sensitivity to magic.

Which fuck me sideways.. "Well isn't this interesting." David mused with a smirk causing me to barely keep the grimace off my face. Draco came to stand shoulder to shoulder with me as he kept a close eye on David and the exit. I knew he would have my back, but something tells me this was a lot more complicated than we would believe it to be. Knowing my luck, it would only get worse before it got better.

"Let me fully introduce myself, I'm Lady Ariel Malfoy, Head to the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. This is my twin brother Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy." I said after realizing there wasn't any other way to precede. "Heard of your brother, but not of you Princess." David said after thinking over what he knew of the Pureblood Families in England. "You wouldn't be the only one. The real question I have is, how many Vampires live here in Santa Carla?" I asked instead of answering his unasked question of why he hadn't heard of me since I was in no way ready to go over how badly Dumbles screwed me over and ruined my life.

"Hmm well including me, there are eight of us." David answered easily enough even as he slowly backed out the door eyes never leaving my form. "Santa Carla has been our home for a very long time. So I will be seeing you again, Princess. Very soon in fact." Were the parting words from David as he took off out the door smirk never leaving his face. "I blame you." Draco said in the silence that followed causing me to spin around to face him in disbelief.

"How is that my fault?! You're the one who picked this place!" I said in offence as I flapped my arms getting a disdainful look from Draco who had been raised to be the perfect Pureblood Heir making me roll my eyes. "Do I really need to bring up your years in Hogwarts?" Draco asked giving me a look that had my face turning bright red in embarrassment. "That wasn't my fault either!" I denied while pointing my finger in his face not caring that we were gathering attention to us. Draco gave a sniff of disdain before heading back out the door after returning the movie he had been looking at leaving me standing there in shock.

"It really isn't my fault! Draco get back here!" I shouted after finally unfreezing from where I had been standing as I rushed after my brother who was already halfway down the sidewalk. Barely into our new lives in a different part of the world and already being pulled into trouble, it wasn't really shocking to me since I had been molded to deal with the unexpected, but I hadn't thought Draco would tease me over it by blaming me!

"I think it's time we do a background check into Santa Carla and see what exactly we can dig up on the Vampire's living here and claiming it as their home." Draco decided later that night as we finished eating the food our House Elves had made for us. "You mean you will research and shoo me away when I try to help." I retorted making him raise an eyebrow but not denying my words, which rude.

"Another question we should be asking is if they had been added to the Wards or not. You know our Ancestors didn't mind Magical Creatures, be they Light or Dark in nature." Draco finally put forth the one thing that had bothered him the most in this whole situation. I blinked because I hadn't even thought of that being an issue! Man if they had that would mean I would, as Head of House, have to reward the whole fucking grounds... That is just to much work, and yes I knew that made me sound lazy, but this was supposed to be a fun new start!

"Are you serious!?" I asked my voice rising an octave making Draco wrinkle his nose at me, the childish prat. "Do I look like Sirius Black to you?" Draco asked rhetorically making me sit back in surprise and shock that he had cracked a joke. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Draco?" I demanded once again pointing a finger in his face causing him to let out a sigh of suffering over my antics.

"I blame the Weasley Twins for how you turned out. Who else could I be?" Draco demanded as he gained to his feet and pushed my finger out of his face. "Your such a kill joy." I muttered with a pout which he ignored as he headed toward his room and private office to begin a deep research into Santa Carla's history. I let out a soft sigh of my own as I dragged my feet toward my own rooms and started to strip leaving my clothes to fall wherever they landed behind me as I walked to my bathroom.

"This day cannot get any weirder." I said softly, shouldn't have chanced it knowing my luck. I soaked in the huge clawed tub of hot water up to my shoulders with my hair pulled into a high bun so it wouldn't get wet, as I leaned my head back and allowed my eyes to close as I enjoyed to warm water. "I wouldn't say it was that bad Princess." David's voice spoke up from right in front of me as I felt one of his hands slip into the water to caress my shoulder causing my eyes to snap open.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shouted or tried to since David had moved to cover my mouth with his hand as a sinful smirk pulled at his lips. "I did say you would be seeing me again very soon, Princess." He teased and I could only stare up at him in disbelief not even caring that I was completely at his mercy without any clothes on as I got lost in his icy blue eyes.


	3. I'm Your What?!

"How did you get in here?!" I said barely keeping myself from screaming. David chuckled but backed up allowing me to stand, and I would have if I didn't remember the fact I was in the bath tub naked. "Don't get shy on me now Princess." David teased me with a wicked grin that spoke of hidden promise. I watched him flash forward to pull me physically from the tub and up against his body making my eyes widen in slight fright even though my magic was calm meaning he meant me no harm. "Why are you here David?" I finally asked quietly not bothering to cover myself because in the end I doubt I was the first naked female body he has ever seen.

"When Max had changed me and the boys into what we are now, he mentioned that a seer had told him of a women who would be the mate of those called the Lost Boys. Come now Princess you should know where I am going with this." David answered easily not even bothering to try to lie as his eyes stayed locked with mine as his hands seemed to turn to hot iron from where the laid against my hips. "Are you trying to tell me that not only am I your mate but others also?!" I asked slightly hysterical because it seemed no matter where I went I couldn't catch a break.

"You Princess have four destined mates. Me the Leader, Paul, Marko, and Dwayne." David continued to speak nothing but the truth refusing to lie to me in any form or way. I took a shuddering breath and reached deep within me to my very core, and knowing that he had no reason to lie still didn't stop my shoulders from slumping as my magic purred from within and reached for him once again confirming his words to be truth.

"And you're okay with having to share me with three others?" I asked with attitude because I was not only exhausted, but this had been something I hadn't been expecting after all the other shit I had only recently found out about. "Watch your mouth Princess, or I will watch it for you." He warned letting his fangs lengthen and peek out of his mouth as he gave me the warning. Lust clear to be seen in his eyes giving away just how he would watch my mouth for me. I couldn't help the shiver of want that traveled up my spin causing him to chuckle as he let his hands caress over my spin.

"Any other surprising things that you know that I don't?" I asked tiredly while pulling away to head to my room while flicking my wrist to spell myself dry. "There are two others with us that are not a part of the Lost Boys. Michael and Star, according to them that brother of yours is their mate." David said with a smirk causing me to groan. Knowing Draco would throw a huge bitch fit over this and not wanting to have to deal with it. Then again if I knew my brother, which I did, he would find delight in me having four Mates, so I might use this for my own amusement. "Then I will leave it up to them to approach and tell him themselves.

"Do warn them though that I will not hesitate to end them painfully if they hurt him or use him." I said giving my own warning as my eyes glowed with my magic causing his own to darken further in lust. "Course Princess." David agreed before moving forward to wrap his arms around my waist keeping me from pulling on the big t-shirt I was about to wear as a night gown along with a pair of panties. I froze in place as he ran his hand up from my hip to my shoulder before tangling it into my hair to gently pull my hair to the side so he could place gentle kisses to my neck.

"Now that we have you Princess, we will never let you go." David warned quietly before biting down causing me to tense up in a mix of pleasure and pain as my eyes fluttered closed and I tightened my own hands around his forearms. "Don't worry I won't have my way with you tonight Princess. But when I do, it will not be just a onetime thing. No I will fuck you as many times as I wish until I am satisfied that I have fully claimed you." David said against my ear making me moan in want.

My response made him give a deep husky chuckle before he whispered a goodnight before disappearing out the window leaving me standing there in nothing but my panties, turned on with a bleeding neck. "Why does this shit always happen to me. Then again, he was one fine piece of male." I whispered before biting my bottom lip and shaking my head before pulling on the shirt and then moving to get into bed. "What do you mean a Vampire broke into your bedroom last night?!" Draco shouted the next morning once I had joined him for breakfast and mentioned that the Vampires had in fact been keyed into the Wards.

"He came to tell me why he was watching me and thanks to that, I now know I have not one but four mates." I stated in defense of David while Draco sent me a look as if questioning if I was insane or not. "I don't know if I should be jealous or sorry for you having four sexy men, Vampires at that, as your Mates." Draco finally commented making me gain a bright blush as I reached forward to smack him. "DRACO!" I said loudly causing him to laugh out loud as he continued to tease me over the news before turning more serious.

"I don't care how many Mates you have Ariel, I only care that you are happy because if anyone deserves to be happy it is you." Draco stated making me bite back tears as I got up to pull him into a tight hug. "I think they can, because even though I have only really met David, I just can sense that all four of them would die for me." I whispered softly causing his arms to tighten around me. "Then that's all that matters." Draco said with finality causing me to give him a beaming smile in return before we broke apart to continue eating.


	4. The Four Mates

Draco and I decided to spend the day at the beach with us mostly relaxing and me sunbathing until it started to get dark at least. Draco and I had no wish to head home just yet, so I got more comfortable while Draco went to get things to create a campfire the muggle way since we weren't alone to use our magic. "Hello Princess." David's voice spoke up causing me to sit up. He tossed me his trench coat to cover up since it was starting to get chilly, that I didn't hesitate to pull on over the crop tank top and jean short shorts I currently wore over my bikini. It would also keep him from attacking any male that tried to flirt with me, I was his and his brothers, and they didn't share. "David." I answered back as I took in the other three men standing beside him. Though I did catch sight of two others dragging Draco away from us, that meant those two were Michael and Star.

"Not going to say hi to us Princess?" Marko asked with a pout as he pulled me up and against his body making me hold back an eye roll. "I would if I knew which of you was which Love.." I retorted making his smirk widen. "Names Marko, the dark haired one is Dwayne and the other blonde is Paul." Marko stated as he pointed to each man as he said their names. I laughed as I heard Draco start yelling about something, he was too far away to hear, but I knew he would have a bitch fit once he knew the truth. It was only to bad I couldn't see his reaction face to face, would have made my night.

"Marko, Paul, and Dwayne. It's nice to meet the three of you." I said seriously barely holding a smirk back as I notice them shiver as I said their names. "Ariel, we are going to be heading out since we need a chance to get to know one another, so the house is yours." Draco said before any of my mates could say anything. "Have fun!" I answered back with as I gave him a smile and wave that he easily returned. Turning back toward my mates I barely had time to blink before they had me laying back on my towel with two near my feet and the other two near my head.

"David already had his chance to give you his mark, so it's our turn now." Paul said in a deep timber tone that had my toes curling. "Doesn't mean I can't reinforce my Claiming Mark though." David refuted. Again I could barely blink before Paul and Marko were parting my legs as they bit down on my inner thighs at the same time as David and Dwayne bit down on either side of my neck. And the pure pleasure that raced through my body had my back arching and hands tightening in Paul and Marko's hair.

"Oh my Merlin!" I shouted as my vision was taken in a blinding flash as they used their hands to keep my body still as I rode through the pleasure racing down my spine. "And to think that was only us placing our Claiming Marks." Dwayne whispered against the shell of my ear causing my body to let out a full body shiver. "Your turn Princess." David said as they helped me sit up with my back against David's chest to give me time to regain my strength. Looking at my mates I crooked my finger toward Marko who gained an arrogant mischief smile as he crawled toward me. He honestly reminded me of the twins, and wasn't that a slightly terrifying thought.

"Don't move." I warned as I tangled my hand in his hair once again and pulled him down far enough that his neck was right in front of my mouth. Without any hesitation I moved forward and bit down hard enough to draw blood at the same time I let my magic free to wrap around him and sink into his body as I placed my own Claiming Mark upon his neck. "Mhm.." Marko moaned as he pulled away his hand caressing the Claiming Mark on his neck. Right before my eyes I took in the stunning Claiming Mark that was the Deathly Hallows that had thorny vines twined around it, I truly loved the way my mark looked against his pale skin. I could already picture the way it would look on all four of them, it was a heady thought.

"You should see our Claiming Marks." Paul teased as he took Marko's place in front of me making me raise an eyebrow but focus on claiming him first. David and Dwayne were the last to get their marks before we once again just sat together with me leaning back against Paul's chest this time around. "Take a look Princess." Dwayne said as he gestured at my body even as Marko handed over a compact mirror that I wasn't going to ask on why he had it.

"Oh.." I said softly because on the right side of my neck was an ouroboros that was colored in a light silver with golden eyes, David's Claiming Mark. On the left side of my neck was a black panther sitting tall as its silver eyes took everything thing in, Dwayne's Claiming Mark. Looking down I took in the jester mask in emerald and gold like marking that was Marko's Claiming Mark, and then my eyes fell upon the golden wolf howling on my other inner thigh, Paul's Claiming Mark. "Stunning aren't they?" Marko teased making me laugh as my fingers traced each one even as it sent a shiver up my spin in pleasure as each mark thrummed against my skin.

"Claiming Marks can take the image of anything that symbolizes the other person they stand for, hence why Marko's mark is that of a jester mask." Dwayne was the one to explain as he saw my slightly questioning look. "Time for bed Princess." David said after seeing me yawn. I let David help me onto the back of Dwayne's bike as they took me home where I took a quick shower before changing into my sleeping clothes. So much had changed in only a short amount of time, and yet I wouldn't change it for the world.

"I'm not even surprised." I spoke up on noticing each of my mates had made themselves comfortable on my bed leaving an empty space in the middle for me. "Goodnight." I whispered to them as my eyes fluttered close. "Goodnight Princess." They said together as they watched over me for a little bit before leaving to head back to their base in order to get some sleep of their own as they notice the time.


	5. The Ending

Being the mate to the Lost Boys was interesting in the fact that no matter how much time passed us by they could always surprise me. Draco had brought Michael and Star to the Manor, to not only key them into the Wards, but move them into his room, they were his mates after all. We knew there could be issues with the humans and so Draco and I worked on a Warded bracelet that would cause suspicions of the Vampires to wash away and have the humans focus on someone other than them.

"Lost to your thoughts again Princess?" David asked with a smirk as he entered my bathroom once more to watch me bath, it was truly becoming a thing for us it seemed. "Being a pervert as usual David?" I threw back teasingly making him throw his head back in laughter at my words. It had already been a few years since we laid our Claim on each other and in that time I had grown closer to them. "You have something you want to tell us don't you Princess?" Marko was the one to ask as Dwayne, Paul, and he joined us in the bathroom. "More like I have a small bundle of surprise to deliver in eight months." I put in and waited for them to catch on to the meaning behind me words.

"HOLY SHIT!" Paul shouted in surprise before flashing forward and pulling me into a tight hug while spinning me around not minding the fact I was not only naked but wet from my bath. "Surprise." I stated smugly only for my eyes to soften as they all four moved to kneel before me taking turns placing their hands on my stomach while listening for the little ones growing inside me.

"It isn't usually done, but there is a spell I used that allows one to become pregnant by more than one man. It was invented for cases like ours where there was more than two male mates." I said softly making their eyes light up in realization that they would all be fathers by blood to the children growing inside me. "That's a lot of babies." Marko joked causing me to laugh at his fake frightened look. "I'm sure you big bad Vamps could handle four tiny babies." I teased back making Marko pout even as David moved to pull my back against his chest as Dwayne moved to place both hands on my stomach as he knelled before me.

"They will never be unloved nor unprotected." Dwayne said with protectiveness burning in his eyes that the other copied with nods of agreement. I was starting to feel slightly bad for any children we have, they would be so over protected it wasn't even funny. Meaning as mommy I would have to pull their daddies back so they can have a life and go live it in peace, though I will be right along side my husbands if someone hurt our babies.

**TIME SKIP~**

I laughed as I took in the sight of my children running around our back yard that was protected from the sun letting them be up and about during the day. In the years that have passed, Draco had created a potion that let Vampires walk in the sun without being harmed. Those poor human meat sacks didn't know what hit them when my men drank that potion with pleasure. "MUM!!! ORION HIT ME!!" My daughter Rose called with rage as she pointed toward her brother Orion who stood to the side pouting beside his father Dwayne who could only shake his head in amusement. Rose was Marko's daughter and took after her father in being mischief and a chaos bringer having more fun in getting into trouble than when doing anything else.

"Rose was the one to start it by making fun of his hair." Damon, Paul's and I's son refuted with a stern look sent toward his younger sister who looked betrayed at him telling on her. "You should know better to tease your brothers Rose." I scolded lightly making her take off in a huff toward her cousin Scorpio who was standing near his parents with slight distaste so similar to a younger Draco.

"Skylar Rae!" I shouted noticing Skylar moving to push over his other cousin Sky in a rage of her mocking his name since it was similar to her own. "But mum!" Skylar shouted back before turning his pleading eyes toward his father David who was too busy laughing to be much help. "And to think we will be having even more of you rascals running around soon." I announced loudly with sadistic glee as my mates and brother froze with disbelief and slight terror since the four of our current children were such hellions to deal with. "Merlin help us all." Scorpio stated in the silence with fear and horror written all over his tiny seven year old face.

My children who had all recently turned eight began shouting in glee and happiness with Rose hoping for more sisters, the poor girl felt out match with three brothers. She also had no luck making other friends that were boys in the later years, her brothers were protective even worse than their fathers.

"No truer words have been said son." Draco agreed with his son even as my mates moved to grab our children in their arms to drag them back toward the dining table for supper all of them wearing happy smiles at the surprised news. "Oh please like you have room to complain, not pregnant again my white ass." I shot back at Draco causing Michael to choke on his spit since Star had carried Scorpio and Sky their seven year old's being their only current children.

"ARIEL!!" Draco shouted in rage even as his face turned a brilliant red making me burst into laughter before I took off toward the house where my family awaited me. "I KNEW IT!" I crowed in delight even as I kept from his reaching arms. Which was hard since I still couldn't stop laughing at Michael's reaction to news he would soon have to be dealing with a very pregnant moody Draco, those poor mates of his are doomed I thought gleefully. "Can't stay out of trouble can ya Princess?" David teased as he pulled me against him at the head of the table as we took in the sight of our family gathered around us laughing and just enjoying one another's company.

"Of course not where would the fun be in behaving?" I asked before placing a kiss on his lips smiling at my kids complaining of it being gross.

It truly was a blessing moving here and finding this happiness that helped heal the pain of the old wounds I carried inside, I loved each and every one of my mates and children.


End file.
